(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a non-transitory computer readable medium, and an image processing method.
(ii) Related Art
In order to output an image to an output device, a drawing processing is performed for an object at a resolution of the output image based on drawing information provided, and various kinds of image processing including spatial frequency processing are performed for the drawn output image. As the given object, for example, there is an object of an image such as a photograph or an image read from a reader device. The object of the provided image has various resolutions, and the resolution is converted at the time of drawing. As described above, since the spatial frequency processing is performed for the output image after the drawing, the spatial frequency processing is performed without considering the resolution of the object of the provided image. For this reason, if the original resolution is lower than the output resolution, and enlargement is made at the time of drawing, deterioration of image quality generated at the time of enlargement may be emphasized. The deterioration of image quality may be alleviated, compared to the enlargement techniques of the related art, if a technique that is called super-resolution conversion in which the resolution is converted based on similarities with neighboring images is used as the resolution conversion technique. However, even when this technique is used, over-correction may occur in the spatial frequency processing.